


This is totally a date, isn't it?

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Asshole Gerard Way, Basement Gerard Way, Best Friends, Carnival, Cliche, Fear, Ferris Wheels, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Frank Iero Is A Little Shit, Frank Iero is a Sweetheart, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, No Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Gerard hated funfairs. He hated heights and fast rides, yet somehow he landed infront of the ticketbooth, pouting into his coffee as Frank bought their wrist bands.





	This is totally a date, isn't it?

Gerard hated funfairs. He hated heights and fast rides, yet somehow he landed infront of the ticketbooth, pouting into his coffee as Frank bought their wrist bands.

"It'll be fun!"

"Fun? If I pee you can't laugh."

"I won't laugh. Ohh! Can we go on Freak Out first? Or will we work up to it? Ohh! How about bumper cars?!"

"Lets get the worst over. How high does it go?"

"High. But you got the bar to keep you in, okay? Nothings going to happen."Frank bounced on his toes as Gerard held out his hand, letting him wrap the wristband around. 

"Will I puke?"

"Nah. You can drink a litre of vodka and not puke. You're all good dude."Frank promised, putting his own on. Gerard dumped his coffee and followed him onto the ride, flashing his wristband as he moved. They took off their shoes and set down their wallet and phones before climbing onto the chair.

"I hate you."

"Its gonna be awesome. I'll buy you candy floss."

"You better. And don't dibs the biggest this time."Gerard pouted, letting the man close the bars. He forced his eyes closed when the machine started swaying slightly. 

"Am I going to die?"

"No. Its just a ride, Gee. Look up. The sunset will look rad from up here."

Gerard kept his eyes closed, feeling it swing higher and faster. He felt his entire body fall against the hold and whimpered quietly.

"I don't wanna die!"

"You aren't gonna."Frank chuckled. Gerard opened his eyes at the wrong moment, his entire body upside down.

"I hate you! I hate you. I hate you!"Gerard grabbed Franks wrist and held on. 

"Hey. Hey hold my hand. I won't let you fall."

Gerard laced their fingers together and whimpered, begging the fucking ride to be over already. When it finally slowed down and started moving closer to the ground, Gerard felt relief bubble in his chest. He didn't let go of Franks hand until he had to pull on his boots.

"I hate you."

"Liar. One more ride before candy floss?"Frank grinned. Gerard nodded and followed Frank onto the next ride. It was horrible, but Frank held onto Gerards hand as he dissolved into a giggling mess next to him. 

"Thank you so much for coming! I'm having a blast already!"

"Its okay. Now wheres my candy floss?"Gerard grumbled as he tried to flatten down his hair before tugging up his hood. 

"Grumpy! Lets go. Oh! Theres a picture machine! Can we?"Frank was already tugging out his wallet and grinning happily. Gerard couldn't help but match the grin and follow him into the dumb machine.

"Ah shit. We are way to big for this shit. You gotta sit on my lap."

"Kinky."Frank mumbled, inserting the three dollars and sitting between Gerards legs. Gerard grinned at Franks stupid face, matching it with one of his own. Frank giggled like a maniac at all their fucked up faces before jumping out to grab the photos, passing one of the strips to him. 

"Man. I love these fucking machines. How cool is that?"

"So cool. You want to go on another ride before candy floss?"Gerard offered.

"Fuck yeah, Gee!"

-

"Okay. Last one. Ferris wheel and then we can go for a walk in the beach."

"Ugh. I was hoping you'd forget that one. Seriously let me pay-"

"For something you don't want to do? Like hell."Frank passed over the six bucks and took the ticket, already walking up to the cart. 

"Sit opposite. Balance atleast some of the weight off."Gerard pouted. Frank laughed and sat across from him, looking out over the beach and grinning as it started. Gerard whined and spread his legs, placing one on each side of Franks seat as he tugged up his hood more. He had to admit the view was fucking gorgeous. When the ride stopped at the top; Frank couldn't help but glance over at Gerard, who was mostly hidden by his hoodie as he looked out, eyes reflecting the sun. 

"God. You're beautiful."

Gerard met his eyes, pouting softly.

"Thats not funny."

"Only fucking you would think thats a joke. Thank you for coming today. I know you didn't want to."

"I like to see you happy. S'okay."Gerard shrugged and looked back at the sunset. Frank watched it in the reflection of Gerards eyes. 

-

"Race ya?"

"Oh fuck you. You're on."

"Last one to the peir buys a six pack."

"Deal. One. Two. Three- cheater!"Gerard shouted and ran after the giggling Frank, tackling him onto the sand and laughing as he forced himself up.

"Motherfucker!"

Gerard knew to brace for impact, laufging as Frank jumped on his back. He tried to shake him off before letting Frank cuddle into his back.

"Loser. You are so buying motherfucker."Gerard huffed, taking Franks legs to hold him up.

"I got no problem with that."Frank tugged down Gerards hood to press his cold nose against the skin. 

"Cold!"

"Gee?"

"Hmm."

"I'm in love with you."

Gerard paused midstep, brain trying to catch up as Frank stayed on his back. Gerard eventually started walking again.

"I love you too. This was totally a date wasn't it? Christ dude. Scaring the shit out of me on a first date-"

"Shut up. You had a great day."Frank grinned. Gerard hummed softly and nodded. 

"I totally did. Nearly peed like 10 times, but I did."Gerard admitted.

"I would have took the blame. You and your tiny bladder are covered."

"Nerd."Gerard whispered as the got to the peir. Frank jumped down and pushed up his hood, moving to take off his shoes and sit on the edge, letting the water brush his toes as Gerard did the same.

"Fucking cold, dude."

"Don't be a baby. Its nice."Frank whispered. He leaned into Gerards arm until Gerard moved it to over his shoulder, letting him shuffle closer into the body heat. 

"You took me on a date and didn't tell me."

"That I did."Frank hummed.

"Had this entire romantic plan of kissing you on the ferris wheel. You ruined it by not accepting my compliment. Dork."

"I thought you were joking! Give me a break!"

"Such a nerd Gee."Frank whispered. He glanced up at his soft eyes before sliding a hand onto his neck.

"I'm gonna call you gorgeous again, you're gonna say 'i know' then i'm gonna kiss you."

"I'm not gonna say I know. Who the fuck says-"Frank shut him up with a soft press of lips. He pulled back to glance at Gerards eyes before a hand sneaked inside his hood, tugging him closer until they were kissing again, lips fitting perfectly against eachother. When Frank licked at his lip, Gerard let him in immediatly, even letting him push down the hood to tangle a hand in his hair. Eventually they ended up on their backs, sharing soft kisses and watching the stars light up the sky. Frank mainly watched the reflection in Gerards eyes.

 _Gerard may have hated funfairs, but he would do anything to make Frank Iero smile_. 


End file.
